After The Titans
by justanthrfangirl
Summary: Still working on it guys! Its about Percy and Annabeth around 19 or 20


**Chapter 1: Percy**

I awoke to a slight tap on my door, "come in." I whispered. It was Annabeth, I'm really worried about her; this is the third time this week this has happened. Ever since the last war with Gaea her nightmares have gotten worse and worse. Being in Tartarus for so long only made it worse, it's the same for me. I often wake up at night sword in hand. "Hey Annabeth come here its going be ok, it's just a dream." She crawled into my bed and curled up, she was crying. I sighed, at least one good thing comes out of this we get to spend time together. Even though everyone flipped out the first time it happened. We were back at camp half blood and both of us walked out of our cabin one morning, turns out they were looking everywhere for her. I had a lot of explaining to do that day.(even though we were 18 and could do what we wanted.) After talking for a couple of hours we drifted off to sleep, I got a treat that night, no dreams! Only when she's with me does that happen. That morning we walked out of my cabin and as always we caused quite a few stares and sniggers from the younger campers. Camp half blood was fully restored to its former glory along with a little town and university under protection of the golden fleece. Essentially no one ever had to leave. I heard whispering among some of the 15 year olds and immediately silenced them with a stare. Annabeth seemed better this morning, more than she had in a long time. Then I realized why. "Grover!" We yelled and ran at him hugging him until he complained. His horns had grown in the last year and he got taller too. "we exchanged hellos and then he ran off. "He's always coming and going isn't he?" said Annabeth. "yea", I said, "well visit him later." Chiron had assigned us important jobs to teach the new campers. I was in sword fighting and Annabeth was in hand to hand. We refused to be put apart anywhere. Not after what happened in the titan war. I was stabbed in the back and brought back to life by Annabeth's mom, Athena. She said she knew what would happen to her daughter if I died so she saved me. She said some other things too but I'm not going to mention that.

CHAPTER 2: ANNABETH

I hated the stares people give me as I walk around camp just because we sleep together. We don't even DO anything(mom would kill Percy if we did.) There's only a handful of people who know what's actually going on but that's between us. Besides me and Percy are moving into a cottage on the side of the lake after we finish college.(2 more years to go!) People joke that well be the first family in what they call baby Athens. Which isn't true, they found several half-blood families and moved them here, also some of the families from New Rome came here when Octavius ruled. Other than that we would be the first couple to live there that attended camp. I hate the rumors and gossip though. For a while after people figured out I was sleeping with him they thought we were engaged. Then they thought I got pregnant. Chiron put an end to most rumors by telling everyone what we had been through.(Perce did want to propose but my mom said some things that made him change his mind till I was finished with school.) My mom also had a big er... talk with me, and it might be scary if its with your parents but its nothing compared to a goddess. Aside from that though everything was fine. like right now for example, A nice cool breeze with Percy on a walk on the beach. I vaguely heard him say my name a couple times " Annabeth, Annabeth", I looked at him, "You're a million miles away again, what are you thinking about?", "Nothing", I let out a sigh, "Just thinking about stuff." He sighed "Sometimes Annabeth..." He trailed off and turned to face me. "You know I love you right?" he said "And no offense but Athena is just taking her rivalry out on us. So I think we should ignore it and make our own decisions." Oh...I stared at him stupidly for a minuet and then realized, He's proposing to you idiot! Do something. " I love you too" I said, my voice was husky and I realized I was about to cry.. He got down on one knee and presented me a beautiful ring with an emerald setting. It swirled around like the sea and I realized he probably made this. I threw my arms around him and we were kissing right there in plain view of whoever was on the beach. It was one of the best moments of my life, and for a minute I forgot all about the titan war and all the other bad experiences wed had. We kissed for what seemed like for hours throwing all the passion we had about each other, at each other. It ended when we heard the horn to go to dinner. I really didn't want to go sit at the Athena table but I did so as to not attract any more attention than we already had. I knew I was flushed and beaming and when I sat down Michael looked over me as he saw the ring, looked around and said" Moms not going to like that." I knew she wouldn't but its not her decision.


End file.
